Phantasy Star Journal
by Paulo Aquino
Summary: The author enters Phantasy Star 1 and meets Alis and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

PHANTASY STAR JOURNAL - DAY 1

by Paulo Aquino

I am transported to Palma, a beautiful, developed planet, although it is under martial law.

I had luck that I went unnoticed by the monsters and the Robotcops, but I could witness, hidden, a crime, an authentic case of power abuse: some Robotcops execute a guy, but later a wondrous girl appears, shocked with the scene, watches her sibling's death, and swears to free Algol from tyranny.

But this girl is... ...quite a preciousness! She is Alis! Soon she collects the most info possible, when before leaving the town to accumulate experience to level up, she finds me.

I introduce myself to her, I tell her I'm a resistance member acting by myself. I tell Alis that she can count on me to whatever she wants! Out of condition to decline offers, the sweet Alis accepts, staring my eyes, with a glare that irradiated a shine identical to a light entity, just like a fairy.

Soon I join the red-haired girl to Parolit, where she gathers more info. Then she leaves the sieged town. The first opponent: a Sworm with only one HP level.

Shortly the girl (or should I say, more of a young woman than a girl, although she has the pureness of a girl) learns her first spell: Heal. Until she can learn Fire, there's a long path!

After learning Bye (a somewhat useful spell in this stage of the game) and obtaining 684 mesetas, I come to Scion, a decaying harbour town.

Who that store guy wanted to fool anyway? It was easy getting the Roadpass! As for me not telling it to no one... Just imagine all the Passport shenanigan!...

With the Roadpass and the Passport in hands, we're off to our very first interplanetary trip. Destination: Motavia, the sand planet.

Yadude, talk about dry air!... OK, we're now in motavian soil. Let's investigate Paseo and try getting Myau!

Huh, so Motavia's Governor and Lassic are not on good terms? Sweets? Who's this Governor? Fat Majin Boo? And... ...what's with this faint evil energy I felt in that in that locked door?...

ONORE (damn you)! ONE BILLION MESETAS? Never heard of digits limitation for money factor? The maximum money the stuff goes up is 65,535 mesetas! Ah, the pot?

This is how I found Myau, the musk cat. It looks like a pokémon, it's cute and funny, it liked me, but what about this flask hanging on its neck? As if so clumsy paws could open it...

As far as I can remind, Odin was in a cave at south of Camineet. But I think I'll need a Flash. Let's see...

No, it's rather illuminated (sorry for the irony)! It's a good thing that a bit further we can find the Magic Lamp...

Too good that, thanks to my experience with videogames, I could find a stone figure. Myau could open the Alsulin and we found that it was Odin turned into stone! Damn that Medusa! She cannot tolerate the fact that princess Alis is infinitely more beautiful than her!...

OK, but why did Odin want to get Medusa if she wasn't in that cave?... At least the big guy joined Alis, swearing to avenge Nero.

We finally left! But the journey is only in its beginning. At least we have the compass. Let's see, Dungeon Key, buying the Shortcake in that weird cave, talk to the Governor...

Restored our energy, I went to the small village of Eppi, in the midst of the woods. Boy, are these stuff expensive... 310 mesetas for a Bronze Shield? But I bought it anyway. Our concern now is getting 1,000 mesetas... And the Sworms are getting more and more annoying. They and the Owl Bears. At least there are the Maneaters. But a Fishman with four HP levels put up quite the battle...

The party went to Naula cave. Yadude! What a weird place to install a bakery!...

MY HEAVEN IS ALIS' HEAVEN


	2. Chapter 2

PHANTASY STAR JOURNAL - DAY 2

by Paulo Aquino

Once into Naula cave, we made the first use of Dungeon Key. Before, by curiousity, I saw Baya Malay prison, which had a door which was locked by magic. That gave me memories of my teen years when I played Doom...

I meet an Evildead with two HP levels, which shows itself being too little to Alis and the others.

Several Goldlens later (I admit I was expecting those trap-doors), I found the goddamned bakery. Sorry, Myau you big eater, but this cake is for the Governor!

After battling two Werebats which had two HP levels, I find... ...a Short Sword. What will I do with this trinket anyway? And what if I shoved it into yours? Of course, I'm selling it! And Alis even has the Ceramic Sword!

I could leave with the Shortcake and used the Transfer to go back home. There's still a cave to visit: the feared Iala cave. This is looking like Shining in the Darkness!

Did I tell that I love Phantasy Star 1's tune of towns? Mainly that it's in D-minor.

Before entering the feared Iala cave, I went to the scorching hot Motavia planet. Here, buddy, a thick fur so you can stand more the attacks!

Off to Iala! Just when I, the beautiful Alis and the others went there, we found an... ...empty treasure chest! Hardy-har! What were they thinking when they added to the game an empty chest?

"No one ever came back alive from the room in the distant corner!", who does he thinks he scares? Hey you eyesore, if you don't know, I have an ample experience with video games! I already faced freakos which were uglier and tougher than you!

I want you all to understand that it would be a helluva pain in the neck if I told here every monster I face, but there had a Werebat of four HP levels, dude, it was a tough battle!

Yet... ...finally the red-haired heroine learned Fire!

When will this crap end? Hey, this door is locked! What the hell is this? Four anorexical bitchy bimbos? No, it's a four-HP-levels Skeleton!

In this battle the wondrous red-haired Alis used the spell Fire for the first time! It was tough, but we survived, and Myau even got an Iron Fang! As for quitting the cave...

So we did it! We still had to see the Governor! Let's go to Paseo, in Motavia!

How funny, the Robot-bozos were sleeping! And again, when I pass through the corridor to the Governor's palace, I feel that evil energy! A Robotcop volunteered to take the Shortcake to the Governor!

The cool part is that beside the palace, there is a house where we can restore our energy, and a beautiful girl welcomes me!

Once at the palace, we are welcomed by the Governor, that requests us to trip to the Maharu cave, at north, in order to give a letter of his to the wizard Noah, personal friend to the Governor. He gave us his vote of confidence and recommends us to spend the night there. This is when we started to get drowzy...

We started to have a weird dream... ...By Lara Croft's navel, what's this? It's that Motorhead's gargoyle! And it will attack us!

One by one, the group is annihilated! It's a good thing that it's just a dream, or that freak, that "Carnival-queen" would get its!...

Swearing to find Noah, we set our journey to Maharu cave. On our way, knowing that some monsters speak, a Barbrian talks to us, saying that he wants to be friends to the palmans.

We proceeded into the cave. A level below, we met a young wizard clad in blue and white, and wearing glasses. He showed us spirit serenity, but he looked somewhat reserved. A proof of this was what he said when he saw us. Luckily Alis was fast to give him the Governor's letter.

Noah can be unsociable sometimes but he wants Lassic to pay dearly for his crimes, and that's why he joined Alis' group. Noticing my presence, Noah asked if I was her boyfriend. Myau disliked the allusion...

We finally left Maharu and came back to Governor's palace. The Governor saw his friend's dissatisfaction towards Lassic and wishes us good luck with our journey. Nice, ain't it!

Now for a part that will make many a gamer frown at me, but he who never did this in Phantasy Star 1, throw the first stone. I did this stuff in my Sega Master System (I won it in my 14th birthday), I did it when I played it in Meka emulator (in my first experiences with emulators), and I do it now!

I had to let Alis and the others die, only Noah remaining. If the dirty minds out there are imagining some idiot stuff, it would be better that it was a she indeed!

The fact is that when I met Noah first, Alis was already in lv. 12. And I don't like much when someone is in a rather low level. Just imagine a lv. 20 Alis with a poor lv. 4 Noah...

At least I could buy the Magic Lamp! And I got a whole new priority in life: the key which opens magic-locked doors.

Well, I already went to the church to revive Alis, the shirtless burly guy, and the pokémon. Sabcab sebrus bass! Welcome back, sweet beautiful Alis! Think now that I'll only fetch Dr. Luveno when Alis reach lv. 18...

MY HEAVEN IS ALIS' HEAVEN


	3. Chapter 3

PHANTASY STAR JOURNAL - DAY 3

by Paulo Aquino

Last time we saw princess Alis and her friends, they were beating the tar out of some Fishman of five HP levels.

I was thinking, won't it be convenient if we had a specific point where we could only battle Barbrians with eight HP levels? If you don't want to fight them, just talk to them!

I would like even to tell here about an occasion when we battled a Tarantul of two HP levels. The spider shot its web over Alis. Noah said me: "Untangle Alis! I will fry these things with my Thunder!". I didn't wait he say it twice. Do I need to tell how did Alis react? Hehehehehe...

When the beautiful red-haired girl reached lv. 20 (!), we went to that tunnel, in a hidden area at Camineet spaceport. The usual, some annoying Green Slimes, some Wing Eyes, a hidden room with a guy doing who-knows-what, and we came to a crumbling apart village, named Gothic. I remembered having many Colas (by fighting many Barbrians with EIGHT HP levels), I gave a Cola to Alis... The other ones were used to get info. I just wanted to know why those beggars are also called "hobos".

Triad prison, eh? I see... Our first trip to Triad was even a tranquil one. Huh? A Tarantul told us about the Polymetryl, which dissolves everything except laconia? How weird, last time we faced a Tarantul, only Noah could talk to him, and even via Tele?

A friend in Bortevo, a village which was isolated by the volcanic eruption (at least the volcano had no weird unpronounceable name like that one in Iceland)? I won't forget it!

Another corridor is locked but, I have the key. So, I am a clever videogamer, ain't I? A robot named Hapsby? Made of laconia? Hmmm... Whoa dude! Myau suspected a chest and used Trap! Thanks a lot, buddy!

A SKELETON WITH FIVE HP LEVELS? OK, guys! Myau and Odin attack! Alis uses Fire and Noah uses Thunder! Alis spear-heads the attack, crisping the bone-packs! Victory! An easy one, indeed! There's a door left...

So there's Dr. Luveno! We need the spaceship, because later our Passports will be confiscated and the spaceport will be closed! I obviously didn't say this to that guy but I was about to make him have a fist sandwich. Odin stopped me. In the end Doc agreed.

The guy in that tunnel was Dr. Luveno's assistant. And Doc has already started to work! Meanwhile, do you remember that I wanted to search the Miracle Key? Off to Baya Malay prison! Noah, you learned Open, didn't you?

Armor? Guaron? If you are lying, you are already dead, dezorian! "All who face Lassic lose their souls to his magic"? Yeah, right! And I'm Lindsay Lohan! There even had a woman fearing to be sacrificed by Lassic! Damn him!

Passing through the volcano (I didn't remind Baya Malay was a volcano), I enter the fortress for the first time.

After some ladders, I meet an old soothsayer named Damor. Alis volunteered to talk to the soothsayer.

Alex Ossale? Huh? Who is Alex Ossale? Is he related to Alex Kidd?

Ah, Damor the soothsayer acknowledged Alis' dazzling beauty! Lucky him, because if he said other things... Alis got a Magic Crystal. It will be very useful in the future.

The Miracle Key? A new incursion (before, we had Myau use Exit).

On our way, we battled a Reaper. Myau disarmed a trap in a treasure chest and we finally got the Miracle Key! Back to Gothic! Ah, we sold the Passport! Luveno spaceship is ready, but it won't go nowhere unless we find a robot pilot! Hmmmm...

Going to Bortevo, we met lava, but as Alis and Myau were in lv. 20 and Odin and Noah in lv. 19, I didn't get worried!

A cave, we had to turn around a whole coast, and we arrived in the whistle-stop Loar. Laerma trees grow on the Altiplano Plateau, on Dezoris? Altiplano Plateau? What a funny name! What if it was Deep Valley instead? Ah, finally! We came in Albion (not Cepheus Albion)!

I bought the Polymetryl and two Laser Shields (laser shields, how crazy!...).

An unknown man performing experiments with animals? And he had a strange pot?

We crossed the labyrinth to a small island into the city and...

What a screechy awful voice! Ah, he wants Myau, eh? So come and get it! Noah demonstrated me trust when we fought Dr. Mad. Noah planned the double magic wall with Myau, and Dr. Mad was destroyed. We made all the way back to Bortevo and used the Polymetryl on the junk pile! Ta-dah! Hapsby is working again! Now the Luveno can set on journey! Watch out, Motavia, there we go!

In Uzo I bought to Alis a Light Saber (she will feel like Seiun Kamen Machineman... A 1984 tokusatsu show). When we heard about a certain flute, we went back to Palma and then to an alley in Gothic, where we found the Soothing Flute. When Alis played it for the first time, the melody produced by the Soothing Flute reacted with our minds and also with Alis' energy, it was like if the melody sounded like a prayer. This made Noah say that Alis possesses a powerful mystical energy.

Back to Uzo, we went south, looking for the Casba cave (is it me or I remembered a The Clash's song?) First, we thought we would get lost. It was when we met Blue Dragon. We destroyed the monster (imagine your favorite tokusatsu scene) and got the Amber Eye.

Casba village, we finally arrived!

Days to conquer magic beasts? It may had been so long...

So there's the Landrover! Now this is where the fun begins! Money? That's not a problem! After riding the entire motavian surface with the Landrover, we went now to the icy planet Dezoris!

In Skure, I bought new weapons to the party members, I went back to Palma and got the Hovercraft. Just to shorten this story, you know! No frigging way I'm doing all that stuff again! With the Hovercraft, we had a new ride, this time over the waters. I even found Drasgow and even the Gasmask!

And I'll make more mischief ahead!

MY HEAVEN IS ALIS' HEAVEN


	4. Chapter 4

PHANTASY STAR JOURNAL - DAY 4

by Paulo Aquino

Brrrr... All right, now we are in Skure, this frozen town, in this desolate planet named Dezoris. There had a moment when a palman imigrant wanted to throw me a stone, which Alis, obviously, disliked. Someone yelled: "Earthlings only want to make war!", and "If a war break here, we have someone to blame!". Odin wanted to exact apologies but he lost that wise guy from sight. Noah also hated when he found an "Earthling go home!" message written on a wall. Myau even said: "If it were in Palma, the Robotcops would do away with those guys!".

Altiplano Plateau? Why does it has that name? What if it was named Deep Valley?

I also cannot understand why Skure has the villages tune for background music instead of the towns tune.

Equipped with our special outfits for ice and snow (Myau already has its fur but it felt the cold weather, so the pokémon used a special outfit for musk cats), we went explore the snowy planet, and this time, aboard the Landrover (faster and with style). We have to get stronger and get more and more mesetas. As a matter of fact, just wait to when we start that funny part which is to terminate entire groups of White Dragons.

I would like to tell here the first White Dragon was met (and destroyed) into a labyrinth.

Our mission: find the Ice Digger.

We arrived in Twinton. A strange location, consisting of two twin villages. Obviously, as we are in Dezoris, the place is protected by a labyrinth. Maybe it's because of the cold.

One side of the village only says lies. The other says the truth. ONE SIDE DOESN'T TRUST THE OTHER.

Let's start by the left side. Where, of course, I bought the Ice Digger! But why is it that expensive? A local said me everyone there hates palmans. The curious fact is that he looked at me and thought I looked like everything but a palman. Hey!... Are you stalking me, you yahoo?

Friends in Dezoris cave, at the west of Corona tower? Sheesh!...

Now the right side. Ah, the locals welcome the palmans? Crystal my ass! The Laconian Pot is used to store the laerma nuts!

You can warp from the 10th level of the dungeon under Dezoris. WRONG! You can warp from the last floor of Sears Tower. WRONG! You can warp from the top of Baya Malay tower. Now yes!

Dyes? The laerma berries? No way! Spring of life? In Corona tower? You must be talking of the Eclipse Torch, used in ceremonial rituals in Dezoris!

Ice Digger, launch! And so we went to terminate White Dragons! Yay!...

This was until we find an isolated, snow-covered laerma tree, amidst the thick snowy forest.

Odin told me: "Those liars said something about getting the Eclipse Torch in Corona tower... Why don't we go there?" OK!

I like red but this is ridiculous! A dezorian said Lassic fears two things: a Magic Crystal possessed by the soothsayer Damor, and weapons made of laconia.

Oh well... To be continued.

MY HEAVEN IS ALIS' HEAVEN


	5. Chapter 5

PHANTASY STAR JOURNAL - DAY 5

by Paulo Aquino

Where were we? Making love with Li Mei from Mortal Kombat? Of course not! In the 1st level (by the western standard for buildings), Myau had to disarm two traps. Upstairs, nothing too troublesome. Only some Wights, Sphinxes, Sorcerers and Centaurs (and some Flashes to sell later).

A highlight was when Odin fought a Titan with two HP levels by grabbing it, holding it over his shoulders, spinning and slamming against the ground. Afterwards Odin said: "I may not have in my chest scars resembling the Big Dipper constellation! Even so I am a tough guy!".

I said: "That's a thing I wouldn't doubt!". Odin and the others laughed. I just wanted to see him in a fight with El Fuerte from Street Fighter...

In the end we found a chamber with the Eclipse Torch. We gave the dezorian the Amber Eye. Then Noah said we had now to get the laerma nut.

We went to the spot of the laerma tree, even drilling thick ice walls. Alis got the torch and put it near the tree. Yay! Now we have the laerma nut!

It took some time but I finally reached 65,535 mesetas. I even bought the most expensive item in the game: the Diamond Armor. And for Alis!

Then we got the Hovercraft to fool about in Motavia's Great Lake. Hovercraft, launch!

Later I reminded of the Gasmask we bought in the floating town of Drasgow, and we went to a village which was covered by poisonous mist. It was Sopia village.

As seen in many a place in all Algol System, Sopia is a decaying village, because of Lassic. I also knew, thanks to a donation given to an old man, that there was a shield, buried in an island, in Motavia's Great Lake. It's Perseus Mirror Shield.

We also knew that to the south of the lake there was a cave, where is the elder master Tajim, master to Noah. Noah told me that he learned everything he knows about magic with him, and because of this, he holds much respect towards the master Tajim.

There had a beggar who wanted a cup of Cola... I pestered him giving one of my Colas to Alis. In that guy's face. I even made that thing Nelson from The Simpsons, does: "Ha-ha!" (Although Alis though I wasn't polite acting like that).

The cool part was when we saw a girl named Miki, whom asked (specially to me) if I like Sega games. Of course I said yes!

(self-note: get to me this Miki).

Next, we went to the island. We found the Mirror Shield rather easily! Odin acknowledged my potential just because I found the shield and handed it to him. "Thanks to you, that dreadful creature can now be defeated and I can get the mighty axe which will allow me to destroy Lassic!", said Odin.

The cave on southeast of Paseo? In the last sub-level, Noah told to the others that he intended to pay a visit to the old master Tajim. According to Noah, who knows him well, he would like to know how much his pupil improved in everything he learned. For this, Noah needed to solve this by himself.

When Noah returned, he was wearing a new, more resistant mantle. The Frad Mantle.

Next list item: the Aeroprism.

A cave surrounded by ice. Kid's play to the Ice Digger. Inside, a Titan and some White Dragons. During the battle with the Titan, Odin, feeling like Han Solo, had fun shooting the monster.

On the opposite side to where we faced the Titan, a woman lectured us about how to use the Aeroprism.

When we were leaving, who would know, a Mammoth with five HP levels awaited us. Tatakae! After defeating it, we spend time destroying White Dragons and Mammoths. After the money race, now we faced an experience race! A detail: the party is all in lv. 25!

We will get stronger! Yeah!...

MY HEAVEN IS ALIS' HEAVEN


	6. Chapter 6

PHANTASY STAR JOURNAL - DAY 6

by Paulo Aquino

Pop goes the Mammoth... ...Hey, let's cut the crap, will you?

With the money at maximum, the guys were in a temper to take on an entire army of Mammoths. Alis and her friends are even burning their saiyan spirits.

Wanting so bad to earn levels (face the facts, guys: no one wanted to take on the irritating Lassic being all pooped-up and fatigued), we had all to happen to us: charred Mammoths by Alis, Mammoths flying until they collided to each others by Noah's Wind (and even Mammoths toasted by Noah's Thunder).

There even had a moment when Odin said to Myau: "Are you ready, pal?". Myau replied "Yes!". Odin threw Myau towards a Mammoth like if Myau was a baseball. Whirling, Myau attacked with the Silver Fang, causing the 200th Mammoth to collapse on the ground.

With the lovely red-head Alis in lv. 28, Alis wonders if we should be looking for the laconia weapons.

I told her those weapons couldn't be found in shops, but I know where these weapons are.

Noah asks me: "Which one we should start looking for?". My answer: "The sword! I know where are the Laconian Sword and the other weapons, trust me! Although I prefer leave Alis in charge of the group!".

Alis, reddened, said: "Hey... I may not be that good as field leader! I may be getting mightier by the instant! But if you all trust me, all I can do in return is retribute! At least I know this is what Nero would do!"

In order to spare you readers from a wearisome description about what the guys faced in the Forgotten Tower in Palma (including some Marauders), in the final level, after some Green Dragons, we finally fought Red Dragon.

Red Dragon didn't last much in Alis' hands. It was when it happened: with Red Dragon's fall, Alis found the Laconian Sword. When Alis raised the sword, her energy and the blade resounded like one, causing the sword to shine.

"That was awesome!", said Myau.

"We couldn't do it without your aid, thank you!", said Alis, whom even hugged me and gave me a kiss.

"This glow emitted by the sword was just because Alis raised it... ...It can be a signal. It can have to do with Alis' real power. Alis, did you always have this colossal energy? It looks like the energy of a powerful fairy!", said Noah.

Odin interrupted: "No time for this! What's the next weapon we need?". I answered that there is the Laconian Armor to get. In Dezoris. Oh boy, we are going to face that cold again.

In Dezoris we reached the Guaron Morgue. We will feel like in Resident Evil...

Once at the said morgue, a dezorian approached us: "What have you come for? Do you intend some mischief?". No, silly, I intend to run a race with Sonic!

What a dork!... Odin warned us: "No need to worry about a bunch of freaks who forgot they are already dead! We solve this!". After entering the morgue corridors, a Zombie with four HP levels put itself before us.

Omae wa mo shindeiru! Sorry, wrong series!... "Excuse me...", said Alis, which launched herself towards the living corpses and butchered them all with the sword. Alis even grinned to me. I just couldn't understand why those undeads couldn't stop dribbling?...

When we got near a door, Noah suspected (add here your favorite joke): "Wait! Do you know the kind of traps this place has? This place is surrounded by an energy which resembles Lassic's coarse energy!".

Odin said: "Myau, you already know what to do!". Myau went disarming a trap. "A-OK!", said Myau. We entered and found a chest. Myau volunteered again to foil the trap and there was the Laconian Armor. Odin, the only one strong enough to wear it, noticed: "Why are you... ...that far? ...I won't do nothing to you!".

Even Noah laughed. I requested Noah to heal everybody, because there was still the shield and the axe to find.

Ice Digger, launch! I told them about the Laconian Shield.

"Be careful up ahead. At the break in the road, go to the left!", said a dezorian. No effin' way! I'd rather smell the damn Shao Kahn's smelly armpits!

After going down (and even going up) some levels, Myau acted, and the Laconian Shield was found. Only the axe was left. Look forward to the next episode.

MY HEAVEN IS ALIS' HEAVEN


	7. Chapter 7

PHANTASY STAR JOURNAL - DAY 7

by Paulo Aquino

We went to Medusa Tower. Good news: Alis just needs 38 points of experience to reach lv. 30. The others are already in lv. 30, they are already strong enough!

"The axe! All that is left is the Laconian Axe!", said Odin as we went up level by level of Medusa Tower. It took some effort but we finally reached the tower's final level and met the darn Medusa.

In the confrontation time, Odin said: "Everyone, stay behind the shield!". Medusa shot her beam but it was to no avail, because it was the Mirror Shield. Medusa was defeated and Odin obtained the Laconian Axe.

Alis said: "OK, we have now the four laconia weapons and the Aeroprism. But we need a spot which is good enough to use the Aeroprism... Baya Malay Tower!"

Myau said me: "We got many things so far, thanks to your help! But Baya Malay Tower..."

"Baya Malay Tower has 25 levels.", continued Noah, "At least that's what's evident. We already were at that place but we didn't explore it to the fullest."

"We can handle it!", said Odin, "We are together in this!".

So, we prepared to a new incursion into the tower.

When we arrived the cave that leads to Baya Malay volcanic strip, we found something I personally find it awkward: a second Dr. Mad.

"I handle it!", said Myau, which launched itself towards the foe. It couldn't hold a candle to the real thing, that was an easy victory. But the bug stops here. We found again the Baya Malay Tower. We had to go up and down several levels and open several doors. There had an occasion when Myau suspected that a corridor could have a trap. The pokémon disarmed the trap and we opened many doors until finally reaching the top of the tower.

That was a staggering bird's eye view. But we still had to use the Aeroprism. Alis raised it towards the clouds. Suddenly a floating castle appeared in the sky.

Alis and the others (me included) gave our hands. "My friends, the time of our final confrontation has come! Today we shall rid Algol from tyranny! We'll go together until the very end! ...For Algol!", said Alis.

"For Algol!", I completed.

"For Algol!", completed Odin.

"For Algol!", said Noah.

"For Algol!", said Myau.

"Reddie, I know you can do it! We all are counting on you! Besides, we can feel your energy getting stronger and stronger! And your energy is a miraculous energy! No matter how hard Lassic can try, he won't have a chance against you!", I said.

"Thank you!", replied Alis, who gave me a hug. "I sincerely doubt I would come that far without your help! I don't understand much why my energy is getting more and more powerful! But beside being persevering, I learned to trust my resources!".

I handed the laerma nut to Myau: "I think now is a good moment to eat this nut!", said Myau. The pet ate the nut and started to glow and transform.

Myau evolved into... ...Erm, sorry! When it's visible again, Myau has become an imponent winged beast. "Are you ready?", said Myau.

Everybody rode Myau, when Odin said me: "Hop on you too!" "I think I can stand an extra one on my back!", said Myau.

We flew towards the castle, when Golden Dragon found us. I don't know what happened to me but I just wanted to stay quiet, only thinking: "Focus... Focus...". Golden Dragon wanted to launch its fire breath when an energy enveloped us all and Alis intercepted the strike with the sword, saying: "I'll protect my friends!". It took some effort but Golden Dragon was destroyed. We reached Lassic's castle. "What's with this wicked energy?", said Myau.

There had some few houses with some hermits inside, I couldn't undestand it. Into the last one there had a Serpent, which wasn't hard at all (a Serpent into a house?). Then, we entered the castle, for the final battle.

MY HEAVEN IS ALIS' HEAVEN


	8. Chapter 8

PHANTASY STAR JOURNAL - DAY 8

by Paulo Aquino

That was the moment of the final confrontation against Lassic. We crossed the corridors of the floating castle until we unlocked a door. A horrid screechy voice welcomed us: "I have watched all your actions. Attack me now if you dare."

It was Shadow, a lackey to the hideous Lassic. Uh yeah? And this is your final chance to put yourself out of our way if you don't want to die! At the end of the short battle, Shadow said: "I'm but only Lassic's shadow! Even if you defeat me, you've gained nothing at all!". Shadow fell on the ground and exploded (I was inspired by tokusatsu, hehehe).

As we proceeded towards the temple of the Great Pope Ares, I mean, Lassic's room, more and more monsters put themselves in our way, to no avail. It was when we found a door locked with magic. As we had the Miracle Key, we opened the door and finally entered the throne room of the evil Reipard Lassic. The evil energy we all felt was rather strong.

So Lassic welcomed us: "Ah, my children, you have done very well to come this far. You are very luck indeed. Do you really wish to kill an old man?".

Alis, as if she was before the evil in flesh, said, in a determined way, like a badass Super Sentai Pink warrior: "Lassic! Because of you, the people of the three planets of Algol suffers with your oppression! Innocents like my brother were slaughtered! But now, we all will end this nightmare! I, Alis Landale, swear, your tyranny ends here!".

Lassic replied: "Even now you try to fool with me? You shall repent!", and tossed many thunders to us all. But as Alis got the Magic Crystal given by Damor the soothsayer, the damage was minimal. Noah wanted to hit Lassic with his best Wind. Alis stroke Lassic with the sword, making a critical hit.

There even had a moment when I focused my energy, launched myself towards Lassic and hit Lassic with many supersonic fisticuffs. All in a split second.

In the end, Alis hit Lassic with Fire; Lassic fell on the ground and exploded. His evil energy vanished. Alis said: "Evil spirit, begone! And afflict no one else!".

Alis thought to herself: "Nero... Your soul can finally rest. I destroy Lassic.

"We did it!", celebrated Noah.

"Lassic is dead!", said Myau. And Alis said me: "We all gave our best in this battle! But you... ...I saw when you did that, but I don't know what was that technique!". I couldn't tell I learned it with Don Ramon-sensei.

"Let's meet the Governor now!", said Noah. When we put Lassic's throne room behind, Myau said: "The castle is collapsing!". Alis played the flute and used Fly. We went back to Camineet. It looked like I was the only one to notice when the floating castle exploded.

We flew to Uzo, in Motavia, and went to Paseo. We couldn't wait to tell the Governor that the dreaded Lassic was over. When we went through the tunnel which leads to the Governor's palace, we still felt that strange energy.

When we entered the palace, the place was empty. Where was the Governor? Suddenly we fell on a trap, going to an underground tunnel.

More tunnels to traverse, in the end of the corridor, a trap. We went to the end of the new corridor, and another trap. We stopped at a corner and I said: "I think there is a hidden door around here! Let's see... ...One step, two steps, three steps, hey!" Everybody got surprised when I found the hidden door. We passed it and we went to a door locked with magic.

Myau said: "Something happened to the Governor! Do you remember that night we spent at his mansion? And the energy we felt every time we traversed the tunnel which leads to Governor's mansion?".

Odin completed: "To me this can only have to do with what's behind this magic door!". And Alis said: "No matter! If it's an enemy, we'll destroy it! Anyway, we already destroyed Lassic!".

"I already opened the door!", said Noah, "Our final fight await us! Come on!". And we entered a dark room.

Suddenly an enormous, phosphorescent demon appears, with a colossal evil energy. And it made the chupacabra look like a bishonen. Darkfalz. I said: "Boy, are you damn butt-ugly!".

In the battle time, Alis' energy illuminated us. I wanted to do back in Golden Dragon's occasion, I wanted to focus my energy. Alis fusioned her energy with the others in the time to attack Darkfalz. The party used their best attacks and their best magic. Myau healed who were weaker. In a given moment, Noah, instead of shooting the usual Wind, used Thunder. Suddenly Alis' sword shone like never, reacting with the red-haired's energy. Alis leapt and shoot with the sword a shockwave which looked like it would burn Darkfalz. With that critical hit, Darkfalz fell on the ground and exploded. Alis said: "Evil spirit, begone! And afflict no one else!".

We found the Governor, he was fainted. Luckily he was fine. Back to Governor's room, he apologized for all the trouble caused by the evil energy which controlled him. "You rescued Algol just in the nick of time!", said the Governor, "If you had come any later, it might have been too late, we all thank you from the bottom of our hearts!", and revealed to Alis: "Alis, your father was once king of Algol.".

"My... ...father?", said Alis, surprised.

The governor made her an offer: "Do you, Alis, wish to ascend your father's throne, and become the Queen of Algol?".

After a short silence, staring at the Governor's eyes, Alis replied: "Yes!".

"You are now the Queen of Algol system.", completed the Governor, "I'll follow you everywhere possible!".

We exited the Governor's mansion and a crowd awaited us. Shouts of "long live Alis" echoed soundly. The people welcomed the new queen, the girl who destroyed a mutant demon. They welcomed even Myau, Odin and Noah.

The funny thing is that I was the only one who noticed amidst the crowd, a guy in overcoat with a metallic mask, which later vanished. Q from Street Fighter was there!...

A bit later, with her sweet smile, Alis hugged me, gave me a kiss and said: "Thank you very much! Sincerely! You helped us to free Algol! I even know why! It was your ability with videogames! You're quite good at what you do indeed!".

"I noticed it too!", said Noah, "We too!", completed Odin and Myau.

"I will never forget you, you will be forever in my heart. I'll protect you and the people of Algol.", said Alis.

I bade them all farewell and returned home by a dimensional gate, keeping in my mind the words of Alis, and the memories of the adventures in the Algol star system. It was funny anyway. I also will never forget the eternal Queen of Algol, Alis Landale, because more than ever...

MY HEAVEN IS ALIS' HEAVEN


End file.
